Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins
'''Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins '''is the very first Earthworm Jim/Scooby-Doo crossover produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot On the bus going to Coolsville High, goofy, alienated teenager Shaggy meets Fred after his bullying friend trips him down the aisle. He is then introduced to Velma and finally Daphne, (along with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy,Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck,Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Dave Seville, and The Smurfs) The bus arrives at school, without any further interaction between the four. Shaggy later has a talk with Principle Deedle about his lack of friends, and Deedle gives Shaggy a book on stamp collecting called Philately (which the principal is obsessed with). Meanwhile, after not being adopted at a pet adoption fair, the Great Dane Scoobert Doo accidentally falls out of a truck and wanders into a graveyard. Two ghosts scare him away, and he bursts into Shaggy's bedroom window. Shaggy and our heroes nickname the dog "Scooby" and says he can stay at his house. Scooby agrees. The next day, Shaggy, Earthworm and their friends try to sneak the (clothed) Scooby onto the bus with them. Their cover is blown, however, when Scooby bites the ankle of a bully. A fight breaks out on the bus, and because the driver is distracted, he crashes the bus into a pole (which smashes Vice Principal Grimes' windshield). Because of the fight on the bus, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Fred are all sentenced to detention, while Scooby remains tethered outside. While an argument breaks out among them during detention, the lights begin to surge, books begin to fly off the shelves and computer screens explode. Two ghosts(along with Gargamel, Azrael and Evil Jim) come and scare the kids into the pep rally where a third ghost appears telling everyone to leave. They then disappear. Vice Principal Grimes accuses the gang and our heroes of pulling a prank, and suspends them. The gang then follows Scooby to the graveyard, where he saw the ghosts,Gargamel, Azrael and Evil Jim to clear their names. At the graveyard, two suspicious graves (Prudence Prufrock and Ezekial Gallows) are found and Velma makes a rubbing of them. The next day, the kids, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy,Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Dave Seville, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and The Smurfs meet up in Shaggy's basemant. Velma tells them about how the two graves were the founding faculty of the old school, which was wiped out in the Coolsville flood just before 1900. They decide to go looking for clues at the school that night. Once they arrive, Velma finds a sticky fluid beneath where the third ghost appeared. The ghosts of Ezekial and Prudence then posses two football mannequins and attack the group, who split up and are chased by the ghosts. Fred discovers another clue, the gymnastics harness, which would allow the specter to 'fly'. During the chase, Shaggy and Scooby are locked in the school's freezer, but the rest of the gang escapes. The next day, Velma, Freddy, Daphne,Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy,Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Dave Seville, and The Smurfs return when they realize Scooby and Shaggy are gone. Grimes discovers the two in the freezer, along with a lot of damage caused to the school by the ghosts. Grimes is infuriated and expells the gang and threatens to press trespassing charges. Although the gang is expelled, Velma reveals the liquid they found can be used to make a smokescreen like the third ghost had used. Shaggy would later tell them about two possible suspects, Otis and the librarian. The gang and our heroes come back later in the school day wearing disguises to spy on the suspects. Fred and Daphne find out that Otis just wants to be a dance star. Velma not only finds out that the librarian got a transfer, but that Vice Principal Grimes checked out a book on raising the dead. The gang decides to go to Grimes' house, but they do not have a car or licenses to drive all the way to Coolsville Mountain where he lives. They take Daphne's gardener's old van, after Shaggy reveals he was held back and has his license (albeit he proves to be a still poor driver). Searching at night at Grimes' house, they find information about a time capsule in the book on raising the dead. The ghosts further attack, and the teens are knocked out by the Specter. They awake back at the school, where the Specter has blown a hole in the floor of the gym that leads directly into the old school (which was buried in the flood). The Specter, keeping Scooby and Grimes as prisoners, forces the gang to search underground for the time capsule. The gang goes down into the old school, but trick the Specter into coming down to carry the capsule out of the hole. Unnfortunately, their plan backfires when they try to lock him up in a flooded room. The Specter steals back the capsule, but unleashes Ezekial and Prudence on them. As he looks for a spell to get rid of the ghosts, Shaggy accidentally releases more ghosts onto the town. Meanwhile, Scooby breaks free of his bonds. At the same time Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy,Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Dave Seville, and The Smurfs battle Gargamel, Azrael and Evil Jim. The trio taunts Peter and The Chipmunks. Brainy lectures them about why he should not insult someone who has a high-pitched voice. Dave, Bugs, Daffy and Papa Smurf tell the evil trio to stop that before they suffer the consequences. However, they not listen, causing Peter to transform into Monster Peter and mangle the three villains who retreat vowing revenge on our heroes. Shaggy eventually manages to banish the ghosts (who were not in control of their actions), and Scooby arrives jut in time to tie up the specter. But when the gang unmasks the Specter, he turns out to be... Principle Deedle. He had wanted a rare misprinted stamp buried in the time capsule. After the exposed Deedle is sent to prison for his actions, the gang is personally awarded by Grimes (whom they rescued) and are welcomed back into school. With the mystery over, there is nothing to bind the friends together anymore and they start to go their separate ways. Just then, Velma comes back and informs them of some "strange goings-on at the museum." They now set off to solve another mystery along with Scooby-Doo while Earthworm Jim and his friends head back to Terlawk and Smurf Village. Trivia * Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Dave Seville, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Smurfs, Gargamel, Azrael and Evil Jim will guest star in this film. Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Non-Disney crossovers